Rose Gold
by burnthelight
Summary: "She was only eight years old and I fell in love with her- all of her. Her skinny pale legs, her wide smile, her unruly blonde locks, but most of all, the thing I first noticed, her golden eyes." Rachel proposes to Quinn and sexy times ensue! One-shot! Very M :)


The moment our eyes first met, I knew I was in love with her. People can argue all they want that love at first sight doesn't exist, but I will always argue otherwise. I was only eight years old and I fell in love with her- all of her. Her skinny pale legs, her wide smile, her unruly blonde locks, but most of all, the thing I first noticed, her golden eyes. When she's happy, or when the sun hits her face, her eyes shine the most brilliant autumn gold.

It's those enchanting eyes that persuaded me choose this ring. The same ring that I've kept hidden away for four days waiting for the perfect moment. It has a large diamond in the centre, rose gold swirled around it to hold it in place, sitting atop a simple rose gold band. It isn't the fanciest or most expensive ring but it screams her name to me. The rose gold is a mix of her eyes and her pale pink lips- the diamond reminds me of the glimmer in her eyes.

Despite being able to sing my heart out in front of thousands of people, I couldn't even muster the courage to get up and walk into the kitchen where she's making dinner. I felt too nervous to stand, like my knees could no longer support my weight. I was still going over the words I have planned. Deep down I knew I should have made a presentation.

"Dinner's almost ready, darling." Her voice floated into our room, followed by a soft bout of laughter. "Picasso made a nest in your purse. We have a silly kitten on our hands."

I swallowed nervously, "He always does that. I'll be right out!" I pushed the ring down into my pocket just as the bedroom door opened.

She leaned against the doorframe, smiling, "Everything okay, beautiful?" Her hair was drawn over one shoulder, her head tilted as she smiled at me.

"More than okay." I got up and walked over to her, amazed by the burst of confidence I've gotten. "I was thinking we could stay home from work tomorrow, and just lounge about in bed all day." I leaned forward to kiss her perfect, pale lips. They felt so soft- so warm- against mine.

"What a good idea. You know I do feel a bit sick, I can call into work right now." she murmured playfully, biting her lip as she smiled before attaching her lips to mine.

I wanted to wait, until after dinner, but I just couldn't. I was so excited. I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted her to be mine.

"Quinn." I cleared my throat, making sure my voice didn't break. Her golden eyes found mine, and I fell in love with her all over again. "Marry me." I whispered, abandoning all of the words I had planned. The speech was so typically Rachel Berry but in that moment I couldn't even remember my name. All I could remember is that when I was with Quinn, I was a better person.

She giggled softly, "Of course I will. We already have our baby names picked out, remember? Amelia Barbra and if it's a boy..."

She didn't think I was being serious.

"Quinn, I'm being serious. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want to wait anymore. I want you to be my wife and I want us to take the commitment of marriage together." I took the ring out of my pocket, holding it up in front of her.

Her lips parted as she stared down at the ring, blinking slowly. It took a few moments before she finally looked up at me. Tears slowly welled in her eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the look she gave me- it's excitement and happiness all in one. "Yes." she smiled and threw her arms around me, kissing me passionately. She tasted like wine, and it's as if she knew we'd be kissing because wine is one of my favourite things to taste on her lips.

When we pulled away, I took my time to slide the ring onto her finger.

"I love it, Rach. I love you." Quinn smiled. I reached up and stroked the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you too." Again she kissed me, and this time I took it further, pressing my tongue against her lower lip. When her mouth opened and our tongues met, I press her back against the wall beside her dresser. We staedy like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of our bodies pressed together.

I took her hand, bringing it to my mouth and kissing her ring, before leading her over to our bed. She pulled at the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head as soon as my arms raise. I do the same to her, and we keep undressing, until we're both standing naked.

Her body's so perfect, so much that it amazes me every time I see her. Her nipples are so soft and supple- the perfect size to fit between my lips. The thought alone made my whole body throb with anticipation.

I pushed her down backwards onto the bed, and I didn't wait. I pressed her thighs apart and lay on my chest, my mouth dangerously close to her centre. I reached up and ran my fingertips over her slick folds, smiling as she released a hum of content. She's so wet, I just wanted to sink my fingers into her and make her cry with pleasure, but this isn't just any day to have sex. She's now my fiancee and I wanted to make sensual, passionate love to her.

I leaned forward and kissed the most sensitive spot on her body, over and over, eventually opening my mouth and sliding my tongue over the soft folds.

She gripped the sheets, tilting her head back and moaning quietly.

"Oh my God, Rach, right there..." she moaned again, her hips jerking up as my tongue slides over her clit.

I wrapped my arms around her thighs, holding her still as I suck her clit into my mouth, my tongue tracing small circles around it. Her fingers tangled into my hair, pulling me closer to her. She always did that- it's her way of telling me not to stop. My tongue traced invisible patterns over her centre and at that point I wanted to give her the best orgasm of her life. Or something close to it, at least.

I reached over her stomach, my arm still under her thigh, and used the palm of my hand to gently pull up the skin of her mound. It tightened everything, and I flicked my tongue over her exposed clit. She cried out, her head hitting the pillow hard as her chest arched off the bed.

"So good..." Quinn whimpers as she tensed underneath me, her hips gyrating.

I took a short break when I felt her thighs start to tighten around my head. I pulled away and kiss the soft spots on her thighs, pausing every so often to suck and nibble on the sensitive flesh. Her hand fell down to my head, her nails scratching gently through my hair.

I pulled away again, this time to look up at her, watching as she takes deep breaths and her closed eyelids flutter. "Don't stop." She finally whispered, a small smile gracing her lips. I smiled as I leaned back down and continue my gentle licks, nuzzling her clit in a way that drives her crazy. "Rachel..." Quinn let out a soft breath, half whimpering and half moaning. She wanted me to lick harder but I didn't want it to end so fast- I wanted to revel in her quiet sounds of pleasure and take my time tasting every inch of her body. Her hips raised to my mouth and I gave another gentle lick before sinking my tongue past her soft folds.

Quinn's hand gripped my hair tightly. She liked it. But I already knew that. My beautiful blonde loves feeling my tongue inside her.

"Baby please..." Her quiet pleading was what drove me to lick harder. Not too hard, but not anything too gentle either. I found myself moaning at her sweet taste, lapping at her clit. I heard her cry out a few rather dirty words as her entire body tensed, her thighs shaking as she struggled not to clamp them over my head. It happened eventually though, probably when I latched onto her clit and slowed my licking to a gentle sucking. Her thighs finally squeezed against me, her hands on either side of my head as her body twitched.

"F-Fuck, Rachel..." Quinn gasped as she finally sank back into the bed. I took a deep breath when I finally pulled away, smiling at her.

"My beautiful..." I climbed over her, hovering above her as she panted, "Fiancée." I added quietly.

Quinn smiled, pulling my face down and kissing me.

"Let me." She requested quietly.

"Mm..." I hummed, rolling over beside her, "Together." I whispered, my fingers tracing down her thigh.

She nodded, her hand slipping between my legs. She smiled devilishly when I moaned at the simple contact. Her eyebrow raised and she slid two fingers into me. I moaned loudly, my fingers circling her clit as her fingers pumped within me.

After only a little while I could see her biting her lip, "You're gonna make me come again." She whispered.

"That's... the point." I moaned as her fingers started rubbing against my sweet spot, massaging against it.

Quinn leaned forward and kissed me, pulling away to rest our foreheads together. Our breath spilled over each other's faces as we panted.

"G-God..." Quinn moaned, squeezing her thighs around my hand. Her fingers pumped harder and faster as she reached her own orgasm, which brought me even closer to mine. Quinn cried out as another orgasm washed through her petite frame, sending waves of ecstasy up her spine.

I was able to catch my breath as her movements stilled. She settled down pretty quickly and took my wrist, raising my hand to her mouth. She kissed my wet finger tips before licking at them.

She moved down, pushing me onto my back. She kissed my stomach, down my abs, and finally pushed my thighs open. Her fingers resumed their firm pumping as she wrapped her lips around my clit.

My eyes squeezed shut as she sucked, her fingers hitting all the right spots. Within seconds my body tensed and pleasure shot through my veins, from my lips to the tips of my toes. I moaned when the air finally filled my lungs, my entire body aching (in the eat of ways).

Quinn spent a while kissing my stomach after I had settled down, falling into the sleepy post-sex phase. She finally crawled up beside me, kissing my neck.

"I wanted to be the one to propose." Quinn admitted after a moment of silence.

"You did?" I asked quietly.

"I want you to wear one of these..." She smiles as she looks down at her ring, beaming as she inspects it.

"I had to get it for you. It reminded me so much of you." I said.

Quinn nods, looking back at me, "I love it so much." She said softly. I smile. "If I buy you a ring will you wear it?" Quinn asks curiously.

"Of course, but you don't have to." I said with a small smile.

"I want to. We can go tomorrow, together." She says, smiling widely.

I laughed, snuggling against her, "Maybe after a few hours in bed."

"Well obviously. I want to make my fiancée come over and over and over again." She said quietly, tracing her fingers over my chest.

"Mm..." I smiled at her, nodding my approval.

Her hand raises, stroking my hair from my face. "I love you, Rach. More than anything."

"I love you too, Quinn."

* * *

**Awe cutesy Faberry is so fun. I wrote this mostly on my phone so don't judge me if there were any mistakes. I hope you liked it- tell me what you liked about it:)**


End file.
